The present invention relates to an electronic cash register which includes a time counting function and automatically totalizes data such as the sale total, the item count and the like within a predetermined time.
Generally, in an electronic cash register, an amount of each goods is inputted by an entry key and then a department key of the department to which the goods sold belongs is operated. The inputted data is properly processed, assorted and accumulatively stored in memories allotted for totalizations of the sale amount and the item count for each department, the gross sale total of the day and the sale total for each clerk. At the end of the work day, the cash register is set to a reset mode to successively print out the various data stored in the corresponding memories and then these memories are cleared. These assorted sale data will be used for management materials. Therefore, it is preferable that the sale data are detailed and correct with brevity.
Since the conventional cash register is not provided with a clock function, it can totalize only one day's sales so that the data obtained is insufficient for such a purpose. If we know the sale condition at specific time zones of a day, for example, morning, afternoon, and evening, it would be effective and useful for management reference. Further, if the time counting function is extended to year, month, week and day, an operator can preset the time period for totalization, for example, a week, a month, every two days or the like. Accordingly, the totalization for longer periods than a day may be automatically made, resulting in remarkable improvement of the totalization function of the register.
In the conventional register, the operator must key the date data such as year, month and day at the beginning of the work day, for receipt issuing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which can automatically totalize sales data within a given time zone, with proper time zones preset.